User talk:Max2
MAX! =D Thanks for the sprites. I almost had to use my horrible MLSS kirby sprites. And I have a recoloring method that I started using a few months ago. Baisically, you chose the color you want to replace with the left mouse button and the color that you want to replace it with with the right mouse button, chose the eraser tool, and hold down the right mouse key while going over the sprites with the color you want to replace. It comes in handy with large sheets, and more advance styles. Try it out with Sonic Advance, Sonic CD, and Gamegear Sonic 1 sprites, then work your way up to Sonic 2, Sonic 3, and other more advanced sprite styles.-KP Blue 17:10, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Also, could I make a sequel to your game. It would be about an apocolyptic crisis caused by the destruction of the story spirit.-KP Blue 22:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Anyways, I've been studying the psycological effects of video games, by playing a video game of a different genre, and I suggest playing a Resident Evil game all the way through to help with your phobia. That, and watch as many horror movies as you can. Post something on my talk page once you see some results. Anyways, I'll stop acting like a noob. And KP Corrupt is actually a clone who used to be evil, but then turned good. He's basically my equevalent of Twink or Max3. Also, my only dark user is Dark KP-KP Blue 00:35, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Well, it causes a status effect, it does absolutely no damage, so it's usable. Does my sig look cool?- You're right. You're absolutely . I hereby hand control of this wiki over to you and KP Blue. No one deserves to be treated the way Xzelion treated you, and I'm not going to be that kind of person. Um, has KP really done anything to deserve 'crat? This isn't out of bias against KP or anything. If you look at his contribs, all he's really done is create a biased article about himself, a couple of self-centered games, and some talk page edits and stuff. I'm not saying he's done anything wrong, I'm just saying I don't think he's done enough to be a 'crat. It's your decision, though. And didn't I used to be a 'crat? :o 1337Yoshi K. And generally how we do things on Userpedia and most sites, you promote people AFTER they learn. :P And, um, shouldn't I be a 'crat, since I co-founded this place? 1337Yoshi Well, there was a guy named Max 2 there, threatening me >.< It was probably a troll. Can Twink star in my "A Complicated Song" music vid? He seems like a good character for the role of the narrator.- That's good. Also, can Starla be in. She's a good choice for the "Related Girfriend" part.- Translate your documents into Swahili!! Make your TV record Gili!!! Yeah, well about that first category you posted. I'll stop acting obnoxious, and you apologize for trying to use me in the Mario Wiki chatroom.- I was trying to change the logo. I kept uploading it, because it wouldn't show up anywhere other than Main. There, you happy. And I almost got to restore my first page, but I decided not to. I'm gonna make the 100th article at this rate, so I wanna be left alone, if you're just gonna complain. I think it's pretty cool. I mean, the site's name is about to fall, and the other users, except for Cobweb, plus KP Corrupt, are running for their lives, while I'm just floating there, twitching.- It's just KP Corrupt and the founding users. Well, except for 1337, I forgot to add him.- You need armor, Stat Boosters, and Weapons for Super Wiki Users.- OMG! That dude only wrote bad things about ME! WTF srsly. Im glad you blocked him. What did he do to you? That wasn't nice. What did we do to him? How'd you get everyone back? Where's JesseRoo? Are we still in charge?- You know, you should be asking me those questions, since I'm in charge most of the time. Got that. Besides, if you go power mad, I'll get you back to normal before it's too late. If I can't do it, then BY will. And by "get you back to normal" I mean "Block you for a few days". Also, you need a Mario form. Maybe a koopaling? Larry koopa looks like a good choice- 'cause some people dun liek sprite clash. Maybe a Final Fantasy form, as well.- How 'bout my updated sheet of you- Thank you, very much. munchlaxMURZON i signed up for the staff :o BY is too lazy to log in Haz joo retire? If so Henreh am cri nao. ;.; I'm gonna make a Sonic Form for you. Is that okay? I was thinking of a Tails the Fox recolor. You're going to need it for an upcoming comic I'm making-KP Blue 23:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Sysophood Hi Max2 I know you from a wiki and you're a very responsible sysop, I am a former sysop of a wiki and Really know how to deal with serious spam (such as the spam Toxic Waste Industry made on Userpedia), I'm always online and pleeease! please can I be sysop plez plez plez plez You won't regret, If you do I myself will tell Anjela do demote me. pleeeeeez. CHEESE!Mister 26 09:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC)